


Full House

by lostin_space



Series: Catch Me, I'm Falling [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Mornings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Are you singing Mr. Brightside to my child?”
Relationships: Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Catch Me, I'm Falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540030
Comments: 28
Kudos: 132





	Full House

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little scene after the previous story, set in the same universe. I might do a direct followup one day when I'm bored. Who knows. I act on impulse. I am a fiend.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Are you singing Mr. Brightside to my child?”

Michael looked over to where Max was coming into the joint kitchen. Iliana was laying on Michael’s bare chest as he cooked with one hand and held her with the other.

“Yeah, it’s her favorite song,” Michael said simply.

“Isn’t it a little too adult?” Max complained. Michael snorted, looking down to the baby who had recently been sprouting a full head of dark, curly hair.

“Do you think it’s too adult for your ears Illy?” he asked. She just stared at him with her big eyes and her thumb firmly in her mouth. “Thought so.”

“I’m just saying, I think–”

“We don’t care what Daddy thinks, do we, Illy? I don’t think so,” Michael cooed. She smiled broadly and patted his chest with her slobbery hand, squealing right back at him.

“Why are you corrupting my child?” Max said, slightly more light-hearted than before. Michael snorted.

“Because you keep calling her ‘my child’ like she’s your property. That’s like the first step in raising a rebellious kid,” Michael informed him.

“Uh-huh, and you’re an expert in raising children because…?”

“Because his boyfriend knows all about parents that see you as property,” Alex chimed in as he walked in, also shirtless and looking fantastic with his bed-head. He had the crutches on his arms, but they were hardly even noticeable in comparison to the rest of him.

“And Alex is our favorite person, so,” Michael laughed, accepting the kiss Alex gave him.

“Dude, can you not kiss while you’re holding my child?” Max said, apparently not hearing anything about their conversation. Michael scoffed, looking over to Max as Alex greeted Iliana with a kiss on the head.

“Why not? You kiss Liz when she’s holding her,” Michael said. Whatever point Max was going to make, he decided against it and just sat back in the chair.

“Boys, boys, it’s too early for all this tension,” Liz announced as she walked in, face scrunched up in fatigue, “I am regretting this testosterone filled decision more and more.” Iliana shrieked in agreement.

Michael just turned the music up a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
